2011
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] ''...]] ''.]] '']] "]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] opens at Hong Kong Disneyland.]] Theatrical releases Feature films * February 11 - ''Gnomeo & Juliet is released to negative reviews *February 18 - I am Number Four, the first Dreamworks film to be distributed by Disney's Touchstone brand, is released to mixed reviews *March 11 - Mars Needs Moms, the last movie produced by Image Movers, is released to negative reviews *April 29 - Prom *May 20 - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides '' is released and becomes the second Pirates of the Caribbean film to gross $1 billion. *June 24 - ''Cars 2 is released to mixed to negative reviews *July 15 - Winnie the Pooh is released to overwhelmingly positive reviews *August 10 - The Help is released to positive reviews *August 19 - Fright Night is released to mixed reviews *September 16 - The Lion King 3D is released in theaters *October 7 - Real Steel is released to negative reviews *November 23 - The Muppets is released to universal acclaim from reviewers *December 25 - War Horse is released to mixed reviews Shorts *June 24 - Hawaiian Vacation *July 15 - The Ballad of Nessie *November 23 - Small Fry Television *January 2 - Sonny with a Chance aired its final episode on the Disney Channel. *January 16 - Hannah Montana aired its final episode on the Disney Channel. *February 14 - Playhouse Disney was renamed Disney Junior; Jake and the Never Land Pirates and A Poem Is... premiered as part of the re-tooled block. *March 25 - The Suite Life Movie premiered on the Disney Channel. *April 15 - Lemonade Mouth premiered on the Disney Channel. *May 6 - The series finale of The Suite Life on Deck aired on the Disney Channel; a preview of A.N.T. Farm premiered afterward. *June 5 - So Random! premiered on the Disney Channel. *June 13 - Kickin' It premiered on Disney XD. *June 17 - ANT Farm officially premiered on the Disney Channel. *August 5 - Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension premiered on the Disney Channel. *September 30 - Jessie premiered on the Disney Channel. * October 3 - Handy Manny ''aired its final episode on Disney Junior. *October 23 - ''Once Upon a Time ''premiered on ABC * October 24 - ''Stitch! began airing in the United States on Disney XD, but was removed from the schedule four days later for unknown reasons. *November 5 - Disney Channel began Disney Fairies Month. *November 11 - Geek Charming premiered on the Disney Channel. *November 14 - Minnie's Bow-Toons premiered on Disney Junior. *November 19 - Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games premiered on the Disney Channel. *November 25 - A one-hour ANT Farm special, America Needs TalANT, premiered on the Disney Channel. *December 2 - Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! premiered on the Disney Channel; a preview of Austin & Ally was also shown. *December 4 - Austin & Ally officially premiered on the Disney Channel. *December 9 - I'm in the Band aired its final episode on Disney XD. Theme parks *January 12 - The Enchanted Tiki Room (Under New Management) closes at Magic Kingdom following a fire that occurred in that attraction's building. *January 16 - The Wild Africa Trek opens at Disney's Animal Kingdom. *January 18 - The Flights of Fantasy Parade premiered at Hong Kong Disneyland as part of "Celebration in the Air". *January 21 - Hong Kong Disneyland's 5th anniversary celebration begins. *January 21 - Disney UniBEARsity, a Japan-only series of bears based on classic Disney characters, debuted with Mocha and Pudding, Mickey and Minnie's teddy bears.http://unibearsity.jp/http://www.disneystore.co.jp./unibearsity/lineup/character.html *January 24 - Mickey's PhilharMagic opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *February 11 - Mickey's Toontown Fair closes at Magic Kingdom for the Fantasyland expansion. *March 12 - The Tokyo Disney Resort was temporarily closed for five weeks to allow thorough inspection to check for damage caused by the Great East Japan earthquake and tsunami. *March 14 - A new interactive queue area opened at The Haunted Mansion at Magic Kingdom. *April 7 - Disney officially broke ground for the Shanghai Disney Resort. *April 15 - Tokyo Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland Hotel and Disney Ambassador Hotel re-opened one month after the Great East Japan earthquake and tsunami. Until April 22, the park operated during daylight hours in an effort to conserve power. *April 22 - Tokyo Disneyland resumed its normal operations under its normal schedule. *April 28 - Tokyo DisneySea and Tokyo DisneySea Hotel MiraCosta re-opened after a brief hiatus following the Great East Japan earthquake and tsunami, Fantasmic! debuts at Tokyo DisneySea and the Mickey & Friends' Greeting Trails character greeting spot opened at Lost River Delta in Tokyo DisneySea. *May 20 - Star Tours: The Adventures Continue opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *June 3 - Star Tours: The Adventures Continue opens at Disneyland. *June 3 - The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure opens at Disney California Adventure. *July 1 - Goofy's Sky School opens at Disney California Adventure. *July 8 - Cape Cod Village Greeting Place opens in the Cape Cod section of American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea. *July 18 - Jasmine's Flying Carpets opens at Tokyo DisneySea. *September 4 - Tokyo DisneySea's 10th anniversary celebration begins. Be Magical! also debuted on the same day.http://www.tokyodisneyresort.co.jp/magic/tds10/ *September 5 to October 31 - Duffy's Halloween Dream begins at Tokyo DisneySea. *September 10 - Journey into Narnia: Prince Caspian closes at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *September 22 - The Revenge of the Headless Horseman opens at Hong Kong Disneyland for the Halloween Season. *November 5 - Duffy the Disney Bear debuts at Disneyland Resort Paris. *November 13 - Jake from Jake and the Never Land Pirates begins doing meet and greets at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *November 18 - Toy Story Land opens at Hong Kong Disneyland. *December 7 - Whip & Puffy, Donald and Daisy's teddy bears, debut as part of the Disney UniBEARsity line. Comics *February 2 - Uncle Scrooge publishes its 400th issue, and Walt Disney's Comics and Stories celebrates its 70th anniversary *May 25 - Boom! Studios publishes the first issue of a new DuckTales comic book *July - Boom! Studios loses the publishing rights to Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, Mickey Mouse and Friends, Donald Duck and Friends, Uncle Scrooge, and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers; Darkwing Duck and DuckTales subsequently end in November *November 9 - Boom! Studios publishes their final Disney comic book issues, DuckTales #6 and Darkwing Duck #18 Reprint collections *June 15 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Volume 1: Race to Death Valley *October 31 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Volume 2: Trapped on Treasure Island *December 5 - The Complete Carl Barks Disney Library - Donald Duck: Lost in the Andes Magazines *March 22 - The first regular issue of the bimonthly Phineas and Ferb magazine was published *May - A Cars 2 special magazine showed up at newsstands *July - A Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension special magazine was published Soundtracks *April 12 - Lemonade Mouth *June 14 - Cars 2 *July 12 - Winnie the Pooh *August 2 - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions *September 16 - Best of The Lion King *September 20 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates *October 11- A.N.T. Farm Video games *January 11 - Kingdom Hearts Re:coded is released for the Nintendo DS *January 20 - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix is released for PSP, only in Japan *May 10 - Lego Pirates of the Caribbean is released for the Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PSP, Xbox 360, and PC *June 21 - Cars 2: The Video Game is released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, and PC *August 2 - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension is released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, and Nintendo DS *August 4 - Epic Mickey is released for the Wii in Japan *October 25 - Disney Universe is released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, PC, and Xbox 360 *November 8 - Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks is released on the Wii, and Nintendo DS, and Cars 2 for the 3DS and PSP *November 15 - Kinect Disneyland Adventures is released for Kinect on the Xbox 360 Books *January 4 - Phineas and Ferb: It's Ancient History! *January 18 - Phineas and Ferb: Just Squidding, Disney Nursery Rhymes Read-Along Storybook and CD, and Bambi Read-Along Storybook and CD *March 8 - Disney Nature: African Cats: The Story Behind the Film *March 10 - Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 Junior Novel *March 22 - Jasmine: The Missing Coin *April 5 - Prom: A Novelization *April 5 - Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play *April 12 - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Junior Novel *April 15 - Look and Find: Disney Cars 2 *April 19 - Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure ''novel *May 1 - ''Learn to Draw Cars *May 3 - Agent P's Top-Secret Joke Book, Winnie the Pooh: Hundred-Acre-Wood Treasury, Winnie the Pooh: Party in the Wood, The Kane Chronicles: The Throne Of Fire, Winnie the Pooh: A Day of Sweet Surprises, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Trip, and The Ballad of Nessie *May 15 - Look and Find Phineas and Ferb *May 17 - Cars Storybook Collection, Cars 2 novelization, The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, and Cars 2: The Essential Guide, and Cars 2 Read-Along Storybook and CD *June 1 - The Ultimate Guide to Phineas and Ferb *June 7 - Special Agent Oso: Redfinger, Special Agent Oso: Gadget Book; and Special Agent Oso: You Always Look Twice *June 28 - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension novelization, Disney Fairies Storybook Collection, and The Lion King Read-Along Storybook and CD *June 30 - Mickey Mouse: Lets Go to the Fire House *July 1 - Learn to Draw Winnie the Pooh *July 5 - Phineas and Ferb: The Best School Day Ever, Disney-Pixar Storybook Collection *July 7 - Pooh's School Day *July 12 - A Spooky Adventure, Wishes Come True *July 19 - 5-Minute Princess Stories, A Present for Tinker Bell *July 22 - Winnie the Pooh: Party in the Wood *July 30 - Disney Princess Cookbook *August 1 - Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb, Finding Nemo (Learn to Draw Favorite Characters) *August 2 - Spooky Buddies Junior Novel *August 9 - A Fairy Frost, The Pet Problem, Secret Agent Mater, Tangled Big Golden Board Book, Team Spirit, Tink in a Fairy Fix, and Tractor Trouble *August 16 - Hidden Mickeys: A Field Guide to Walt Disney World's Best Kept Secrets *August 23 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Space Adventure *September 1 - Learn to Draw Mickey Mouse and His Friends *September 5 - Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet *September 6 - The Art of Epic Mickey, Who Could It Be, Pooh?, and Hello, Winnie the Pooh (Hardcover) *September 13 - Phineas and Ferb: Christmas Vacation, A Toy Christmas, A Very Mater Christmas, and Phineas and Ferb Robotinator *September 27 - A Magical Christmas *September 28 - The History of Walt Disney Animation *October 1 - Learn to Draw Disney/Pixar Cars: Expanded Edition!, Learn to Draw Disney/Pixar Toy Story: New Editon!, and The Art of Walt Disney: From Mickey Mouse to the Magic Kingdoms and Beyond *October 4 - Disney Junior: Fun Facts to Understand Our World, Heroes of Olympus: Son of Neptune *October 11 - Phineas and Ferb's Guide to Life, Phineas and Ferb: The Beak Strikes!, Frogs Are Funny!: The Most Sensational, Inspirational, Celebrational, Muppetational Muppets Joke Book EVER!, The Muppets The Movie Junior Novel, The Muppets: I Am Kermit the Frog, and The Muppets: The Reusable Sticker Book *October 14 - Duffy the Disney Bear: Mickey's New Friend *October 18 - Meet the Cars *October 25 - Cars 2: Ride with Mater *November 2 - The Art of Pixar: 25th Anniv.: The Complete Color Scripts and Select Art from 25 Years of Animation *November 21 - Minnie Mouse:Minnie's Book of Secrets *December 13 - Phineas and Ferb: Chill Out! *December 27 - Rapunzel: A Day to Remember, Lady and the Tramp Read-Along Storybook and CD Live shows *August 21 - Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! began touring *September 3 - Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream begins touring Video releases DVD and Blu-ray releases *January 25 - Secretariat *February 1 - Alice in Wonderland: 60th Anniversary Edition, Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 *February 8 - You Again *March 1 - Bambi: Diamond Edition *March 29 - Tangled *April 5 - Tron: Legacy *April 19 - Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure *May 24 - Gnomeo & Juliet, I am Number Four *July 5 - Ratatouille (combo pack), WALL-E (combo pack) *August 9 - Mars Needs Moms, The Fox and the Hound 2-Movie Collection *August 23 - Bambi II and Prom *September 13 - The Tempest *September 20 - Dumbo: 70th Anniversary Edition and Spooky Buddies *September 27 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Yo Ho Mateys Away *October 4 - The Lion King: Diamond Edition, Beauty and the Beast (3D Blu-ray) and African Cats *October 18 - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *October 25 - Winnie the Pooh *November 1 - Cars 2, Toy Story (3D Blu-ray), Toy Story 2 (3D Blu-ray), and Toy Story 3 (3D Blu-ray) *November 22 - Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *December 6 - The Help *December 13 - Fright Night DVD-only releases *April 19 - Bambi: Diamond Edition *May 24 - Lemonade Mouth: 2-Disc Extended Edition, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Outdoors *June 14 - Have a Laugh! Volumes 3 and 4'' *August 23 - ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *November 8 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Space Adventure *November 15 - Disney Junior: Live on Stage and The Lion King: Diamond Edition *November 22 - Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World and Prep and Landing People Deaths *January 27 - Charlie Callas (comedian and actor) *February 10 - Bill Justice (animator) *February 12 - Peter Alexander (Austrian actor, singer and entertainer) *February 12 - Kenneth Mars (actor) *February 22 - Eugenia Dinning (singer and member of The Dinning Sisters) *March 17 - Michael Gough (character actor) *April 2 - Collin Campbell (artist and Imagineer) *April 4 - Wayne Robson (television, film and stage actor) *May 3 - Jackie Cooper (American actor, television director, producer and executive) *May 10 - Norma Zimmer (vocalist) *May 16 - Bill Skiles (comedian and member of the Skiles and Henderson comedy team) *June 3 - Wally Boag (actor and comedian) *June 4 - Betty Taylor (actress) *June 19 - Don Diamond (actor) *June 23 - Peter Falk (actor) *July 5 - Gordon Tootoosis (actor) *August 22 - Joan Gerber (voice actress) *August 29 - Junpei Takiguchi (Japanese voice actor and narrator) *October 5 - Steve Jobs (co-founder and CEO of Pixar) *December 7 - Harry Morgan (actor) *December 16 - Nicol Williamson (actor) Character debuts *January 21 - Mocha & Pudding *February 14 - Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Sharky and Bones *February 16 - Never Bird *February 24 - Marina the Mermaid *May 20 - Blackbeard, Angelica, Scrum, King George II, Philip Swift, Syrena, Tamara, Marina, Mermaids of Whitecap Bay *May 21 - Winger, Wise Old Parrot *June 17 - Pirate Princess *June 24 - Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Professor Z, Grem, Acer, Francesco Bernoulli, Siddeley, Rod "Torque" Redline, Tomber, Jeff Gorvette, Lewis Hamilton Brent Mustangburger, David Hobbscap, Uncle Topolino, Mama Topolino, The Queen, Crabby, John Lassetire, Miles Axlerod, Shu Todoroki, Rip Clutchgoneski‎, Raoul ÇaRoule‎‎, Carla Veloso‎, Nigel Gearsley‎, Leland Turbo, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Alexander Hugo, Tony Trihull, Galloping Geargrinder‎ *July 15 - The Backson *Jully 22 - Captain America, Peggy Carter, James Barnes, Red Skull, Amin Damoola *August 5 - Perry the Platyborg, Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension), Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension), Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension), Lawrence Fletcher (2nd Dimension), Baljeet Tjinder (2nd Dimension), Buford Van Stomm (2nd Dimension), Linda Flynn (2nd Dimension), Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension), Holly (2nd Dimension), Katie (2nd Dimension), Milly (2nd Dimension), Ginger (2nd Dimension), Adyson Sweeetwater (2nd Dimension), Norm Bots, Gretchen (2nd Dimension), Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension), Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension), Francis Monogram (2nd Dimension), Terry the Turtle *August 12 - The unnamed brown-haired Fireside Girl *October 23 - VIC, HEX *November 23 - Gary, Walter, Mary, Veronica, 80s Robot, The Moopets, Tex Richman *December 7 - Whip & Puffy References 2011